


Nothing Ordinary

by DontBeJelly



Category: Stargate SG-1, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hammond is alive, Jack is charge of the SGC, Just the characters in the SGC, Sam is on Atlantis, no real supergirl stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeJelly/pseuds/DontBeJelly
Summary: I had an idea for Alex as part of the SGC okay? Maggie is CSPD, and Lucy shows up to lay down the law. 'Cause this is Alex. And she causes trouble. Especially when there's an alien on the loose.





	Nothing Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> So I was Lyft-ing last night and listening to East of Eli ‘cause I’m forcing my passengers to listen and ANYWAY. Stargate AU. It was only an idea I churned out, but some rude asshole demanded more. Director Sanvers endgame, of course. Will only be written while Lyft-ing on weekends, so don’t go expecting more until next week Sunday at the earliest, okay?

Alex sighed as she tightened the Kevlar vest around herself. There was probably something wrong with her that she would rather have the bulletproof vest over instead of underneath her clothing. She looked over at Vasquez. “The General said there hasn't been a public incident and he would like to keep it that way.”

Vasquez snorted. “The General shouldn't be sending -us- out if he’d like to keep it that way.”

“Hey! We're not that bad!”

Vasquez shrugged on a coat and led the way out of the locker room. “No, but we're not the definition of subtle, either.”

James and Winn were waiting in the hall for them. Alex headed for the elevator to the surface, knowing their orders. Winn already had the gear they would need to track and contain their target. 

“You sure you wanna wear one of your good jackets?” James asked as they headed up. “There won't be any replacing it if things go south.”

Alex gave her team a look. “Things aren't gonna go south, are they?”

Winn was quick to shake his head negatively. Vasquez barely bit back a smirk. James controlled his face, but his eyes gave him away.

“We really aren't that bad,” Alex muttered.

Vasquez pulled out a cell phone and started tapping. “Olson?”

“Fifty.”

“Schott?”

Winn had the decency to look at Alex in fear and wait for an eye roll and a nod. “Fifty, and Fraiser keeps one of us overnight.”

Vasquez nodded and hit send. “Siler likes it when you add stipulations.”

Alex rolled her eyes. Siler also knew her standard bet. It was nice to have her team believe she didn't participate.

Well, okay, at this point only Winn thought she didn't place bets. Vasquez and James just knew how to keep their mouths shut.

Once topside, they grabbed one of the SUVs from the carpool. Vasquez purposely signed out the one dark blue vehicle in the entire garage. It didn't scream “official business” nearly as much as the rest. Probably because someone put Alien facehuggers as a little family on the rear window. 

They stood for how many Goa’uld were killed on Earth. Civilians just thought the occupants were weird.

Winn started tracking the energy the escapee emitted once they were a mile from the gates. Alex picked the music while Vasquez drove. James checked their side arms and Intar weapons. The General would like the crafty little shit brought back alive since it didn't seem sentient or like a real threat, just a hitchhiker on the MALP. But if there wasn't a chance to use the Intar weapons safely, they were to use deadly force.

Alex still wasn't sure which one would generate the most paperwork.

“Oh, hey, we got something,” Winn said.

“Let's hope it's the right something,” Vasquez said.

“What else would it be?” Winn asked. “This thing is calibrated to find only what we're looking for.”

Vasquez grinned. “Unless it had babies.”

Alex refrained from slugging Vas in the arm only because the car was in motion. Instead, she took the weapons James handed her and holstered her own. Vasquez took one gun at a time, putting them away with one hand.

The alien hadn't yet entered the city, and was instead at an abandoned factory on the outskirts of the city limits. Alex was relieved there would be a low chance of civilians. Maybe a homeless person, or some teenagers sneaking some weed, but no one who would ask questions.

“Shit, looks like we're gonna have company,” Vasquez said as they rolled through the rusted, busted gate.

There was a car that screamed police cruiser even without the light bar and markings. Alex sighed and figured it could be worse. “Winn, can you pinpoint the exact location?”

“Probably down to the building, but the kind of energy it's giving off lingers as it moves.”

“Better than wandering around,” James said as they piled out.

Vasquez checked the footprints in the dirt near the cruiser. “Looks like they started in the opposite direction.”

“Good,” Alex said. “C’mon, let's see if we can get this thing before dark.”

Winn directed them to an open floor warehouse on the far side of the property. None of them had heard anything but wildlife in the woods surrounding the place, nor caught sight of the possible cop. Alex spared a thought for the officer, hoping they were all right. Aliens weren't everyone's forte.

There were stairs and old offices on the far side of the warehouse, which was empty but for a handful of ancient, caved in crates and rusty scaffolding. They had their Intar weapons in hand. Winn said nothing of the alien moving as they swept through the building. They were halfway across when two bodies came rushing out of one of the rooms. Before Alex could tell them to freeze, the alien came barrelling after them. 

It was the size of a German Shepard, had the ability to camouflage with its surroundings like a damn cloaking shield, and had far too many teeth. It was also injured from its escape from the SGC and therefore Not Happy. Fortunately for the civilians, it spotted Alex’s team and decided it wanted to hurt them instead. 

Also wings. It had massive leathery wings.

Alex didn’t hesitate to shoot once it was in the air and away from the idiots who had cornered it. Multiple shoots made it lurch and twitch in the air. Alex yanked Winn out of the way as the alien came crashing to the ground in front of them.

There was a moment of silence as everyone waited to see if it would get up and move again.

“Oh, shit, I’m so grounded.”

Alex looked up at where the civilians were standing. She mentally started cursing up a storm. A badge was clipped to the belt of an armed CSPD officer. Right behind her, looking sharp in her Police Academy uniform, was Cassandra Fraiser.


End file.
